Power Bestowal
Power Bestowal, also known as Power Granting, is the power to bestow magical abilities upon another being or creature, either permanently or temporarily. Overview Power granting can refer to one or multiple powers of varying effect and strength. It can be permanent or temporary, with the possibility that the granter can take the powers back any time. History Charmed Series There is a distinction between beings who are able to grant virtually any power to beings, such as Kevin, and beings that can grant a limited number of powers, mainly their own, such as Empaths to others. These limits extend even further for Furies, Zodiacs, Nymphs and Banshees. Their ability to bestow power is restricted to certain species, such as witches, emotional states and in the case of Zodiacs, destiny. Some beings are able to grant power through their own immense power to add to their collective, often converting the recipients into one of their own, whether it be the Avatars or the Elders. In the end, they are adding to their cause, and adding powerful beings to their own collective to have an upper hand or just to serve, what is defined differently by others, "the Greater Good." When granting power it is usually a means of Personal gain. However not all beings are deserving: for example; Cole Turner was also able to grant powers after coming back from the Demonic Wasteland. He was able to make Ronan, a Darklighter, immune to Piper's power and the sisters' potions. It should be noted that, Power Bestowers can not grant any powers to themselves without help. Their destined supernatural powers are present in their blood, and if a mortal comes into contact with it, he or she can gain those powers as well, but this will drive them insane as their body and mentality is not equipped to deal with them. Charmed-Reboot Series If during life a human is worthy of the attention of The Elders, these witches will reward them in death by granting them powers and eternal life, in exchange for their servitude and undying loyalty. The demon Viralis could grant the power of telekinesis to his 'goddesses', presumably through the use of his demonic blood. At the end of the episode, Fiona Callahan used the power of the Vortex Viribus under the Vera Manor to restore Harry Greenwood's youth and Whitelighter powers. During the flashback to her massacre of the Sarcana, Fiona revealed that she had been granted the ability to mirror the powers of others from the Vortex Viribus. H2O: Just Add Water The Moon Pool can turn any human that stays in it when the Full Moon passes over into a mermaid or merman and grants them individual powers. After they've been turned, the Full Moon will cause unexpected phenomenal effects on them, which is different every month due to planetary alignments. However, once they learn to let the power flow through their bodies, the moon's power become easier to control afterwards, though it is said to still be very intense at times. Winx Club The Ethereal Fairies gave the Winx the Gifts of Destiny, that are evolutions of their Believix powers, to fight the Major Fairies, because Believix is powerless against the power of Major Fairies. They also warned the Winx of dangers they would have to face, and predicted that someone might lose their life, without specifying who, when giving the Gift of Darkness to the Winx. The Source of Sirenix is found in the cave where Daphne dwelled in Lake Roccaluce which protects Sirenix and grants sirenix powers to fairies who have completed the Sirenix . To help them in their quest, their Guardians of Sirenix will grant them Harmonix. List of beings who use(d) Power Bestowal ;Natural power ;Artifacts/Locations ;Through spell, artifact, power stealing, etc. to animals with her spells) }} Gallery See also *Power Stripping *Power Negation *Power Augmentation *Power Absorption *Power Swapping *Power Manipulation *Demonic Reproduction References es:Concesión de poderes fr:Octroyer des pouvoirs pl:Obdarzenie mocą Category:Powers Category:Power-based magic